Sunny Side Up
by Shinaria
Summary: Old E/O Challenge. Special Edition ‘Dean has a fever.’ Everyone has a spirit guide. Dean hopes there was a mistake concerning his. Delusional Dean, perplexed Sam. Complete crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Old E/O Challenge. Special Edition 'Dean has a fever.' Everyone has a spirit guide. Dean hopes there was a mistake concerning his. Delusional Dean, perplexed Sam.**

**Sadly, I own nothing.**

**A multi-chapter drabble.**

**--**

The rat stared at Dean.

Dean stared back.

The situation? A big yellow bag of peanut M&Ms, lying innocently on the floor between them.

The rat scratched lazily at one ragged ear.

Dean's fingers inched towards his .45.

Their eyes, one set bright green, the other beetle black, never broke contact from each other.

It was a stare down.

Who would win—rodent or hunter?

At this point, it was hard to say.

The rat's bulbous nose twitched, ragged whiskers bouncing.

Dean tensed, his heart racing.

The rat blinked. Then suddenly, in a squeaky little voice, it spoke.

"I'm hungry."

--

**Reviews make an excellent breakfast, lunch, dinner, and in-between snack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhh... More weirdness ahead.**

--

The rat nibbled on an M&M.

Dean stared.

It swallowed the candy and stared back.

Then, "Are we going somewhere with this?"

Dean shook his head. "I've lost my mind."

"I beg to differ." The rat sat on its haunches. "Consider me your…spirit guide."

"Spirit guide? Seriously?" A rat. Of all things, why'd it have to be a rat?

The rat bared its jagged teeth in a grin. "Howdy." It tipped an imaginary hat.

Unbelievable. "So, uh, do spirit guides have a name?"

"Sure do!" it squeaked. "Name's Sunny."

Dean blinked.

It shrugged. "Long story short, my parents were hippies."

--

**Next chapter is Sam.**

**Reviews are like peanut M&Ms.**


	3. Chapter 3

--

Anyone who ignores the weather forecast and goes outside without a coat isn't very smart. Anyone who does that and goes out hunting ghosts is even less.

So when the temperature suddenly dropped and it started to rain, Dean got sick.

Sam inwardly cursed his brother as he paid for the cold medicine and headed back to the motel. He'd told Dean to take precautions, but did he listen? No.

But Sam's annoyance quickly vanished when he entered their room and found Dean sitting on the floor, seemingly talking to a bag of M&Ms.

Now he was worried.

"Uh, Dean?"

--

**More tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

--

"Hey, Sam!" Dean said cheerfully.

Sam frowned. Dean's eyes were red and teary, the pupils offset, and sweat ran down his face despite the coolness of the room. Christ! How had he gotten so bad in such a short time?

"What're you doing on the floor?" Sam asked.

"Talking to Sunny."

"Who?"

Dean pointed at the peanut M&M bag in front of him. "My spirit guide."

Sam looked at the candy. Dean had either finally cracked under pressure, or he was delusional. He hoped the latter. "Ummm…."

"He says 'hi' by the way."

And Dean returned to his one-sided conversation.

--

**Poor Sam is all confused... And Dean's stuck in his little reality. ;)**

**Reviews are like peanut M&Ms.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Dean, I really need you to take this."

Dean sniffed at the cold medicine. "Uh-uh."

"C'mon, Dean! It'll make you feel better."

"I feel fine, Sam. Really"

"Dean—!"

Sunny stopped nibbling on his peanut M&M and peered up at Sam, sticking out a pink tongue. "Mmnh. Go away."

"Yeah, Sam," Dean agreed. "Go away."

Sam clenched his jaw. "Dean, you're taking this even if I have to shove it down your throat."

"Whatever." Dean grabbed some candy and started munching.

"Grrr!" Sam tugged at his hair. "Why, Dean?"

"'Cause Sunny doesn't like you."

As if that explained everything.

--

**Dunno how far this will go. Maybe just a couple more chaps. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean blinked.

The rat blinked blinked.

"So…" Dean began.

"Living up to family standards," came the response.

Sunny's fur was splattered an array of colors, from pinks to yellows to blues, the molted brown fur hidden under the tie-dye design. The bizarre look was completed with a purple flower necklace.

"Yeah, okay," Dean said. "I get that. Hey, Sam! Sunny's living up to family tradition. Unlike you."

That did it. Sam grabbed the cold medicine and launched himself at Dean.

"Hey! Gah! Geroff me! Saaaaaaammm!!!!"

Sam pinned his brother down. "I warned you!"

Sunny squeaked at Sam in protest. "Meanie!"

--

**One, maybe two chapters left. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning…_

"Can't believe I was talking to a rat," Dean grumbled. "A _hippy_ rat! Frickin' nuts..."

"Why are you complaining? Have you seen my face?" Sam pointed at his shiner.

Dean grinned. "Everyday. Talk about scary."

He caught the pillow that came flying his way.

"Well, at least it was an animal," Sam said. "At first I thought you were talking to your candy."

Dean looked at the bag with a frown. "I'll be damned if I ever look at peanut M&Ms the same again."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oi!"

He looked down in surprise.

Sunny beamed. "Howdy!"

--

_fin._


End file.
